Waiting For School Days To End
by Miss Puar
Summary: Songfic that sums up Evan's opinions on school. Cameos by Brotherhood, Kurt, and Amanda.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kids WB yet. But as soon as I hear from my good friends Mesmero and Apocalypse...

  
  


WAITING FOR SCHOOL DAYS TO END (to the tune of "Just Around The Riverbend" from Pocahontas)

  
  


(Scene opens on Bayville High. Evan, Pietro, Kurt, and Amanda are in class. Kurt and Amanda are studying, so to speak. Pietro is throwing spitballs at Evan, who is looking at the clock and pretending Pietro doesn't exist.)

  
  


Evan: (sighs) Man, I can't wait for school to be over.

  
  


Kurt: (staring at Amanda) Vhy? I tink school is wunderbar.

  
  


Amanda: (giggles) Me too.

  
  


Evan: (dully) I don't. School is the most boring.. (a spitball hits him in the neck) OW! Pietro!!!

  
  


Pietro: (innocently) What?

  
  


Evan: (scowls) This is so frustrating!

  
  


Pietro: (jeers) So-what-are-you-gonna-do-about-it-Daniels?

  
  


Evan: (defiant) I'll show you! (stands on desk)

  
  


Amanda: (shocked) Evan, what are you doing?

  
  


Kurt: (to Amanda) Eegnore it, sveetie. Vhen dose two fight, dere's notink you can do.

  
  


Amanda: (to Kurt) Oh.

  
  


(Pietro smirked as Evan picked up a ruler and pretended it was a microphone.)

  
  


Evan: (singing) What I love most about afternoon

is that there's so much time for fun.

In school we're always working, always learning.

If I watch the clock I know that soon

these classes will be done

But sitting here is filling me with such yearning...

  
  


Waiting for school days to end.

Yes, I'm waiting for school days to end.

  
  


It's such a bore

Waiting for school days to end.

Can't I explore?

I just wanna play!

School is a snore

it's the same thing ev'ry day!

Waiting for school days to end.

I pray

for Saturday!

  
  


The great outdoors is calling me

I heard the wind yell out my name

Just wait a sec and then I can get my wheels.

Sorry teach, I gotta be free

I'm not someone you can tame

If only you understood the way it feels

Waiting for school days to end.

Waiting for school days to end.

  
  


It's such a bore

Waiting for school days to end.

Can't I explore?

I just wanna play!

School is a snore

it's the same thing ev'ry day!

Waiting for school days to end.

Waiting for school days to end...

  
  


(Suddenly the teacher appears and taps Evan on the shoulder.)

  
  


Teacher: (angry) Mr. Daniels! Who do think you are?! You can't just serenade the classroom! I'm going to give you detention, young man, and let that be a lesson to all you other delinquents. I'm getting fed up with this lackluster school system. First that Alvers fellow thinks he can use my desk as his personal ashtray, that Dukes kid eats MY lunch, Mr. Tolensky did who knows what to my toupee, and last week someone left a skunk in my office! (Pietro grins wickedly) This a classroom, not a three-ring circus! We'll see what Principal Kelly has to say to you, Daniels!

  
  


Evan: (gulps) Er, yes sir.

  
  


Teacher: (looking very cross) Class dismissed. Daniels, report to Room 204 for detention.

  
  


(Evan mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like 'Up Yours' as he trudges towards Room 204. There he sees Lance carving KP + LA into the back of a chair, Freddy is eating from a bag labeled 'Matthews', and Toad is playing with a scorpion. They laugh at Evan when he enters. Evan sighs and takes a seat by the window. He looks outside only to see Pietro run past and give him the finger.)

  
  
  
  


Evan: (muttering) That's something that he'll regret

When I fin'ly track him down

If I must, I'll search the town

so I can pound him and his friends!

I'll teach them a lesson they won't forget!

Once this dumb detention ends!

  
  


(The BoM laugh and Evan turns beet red. Toad has a devilish smile on his face. Freddy starts pounding his fists together. Lance stopped whittling an image of Kitty in an elaborate wedding dress and turned to face Evan. He stomped his foot and the ground started to shake.)

  
  


Toad: (grins) We're gonna get you after school, yo.

Freddy: (cracking knuckles) I'm gonna clobber you!

Lance: (to Evan) Can you give Kitty this note? (Toad and Freddy stare at him) I mean, you're dead meat, Daniels.

Evan: (pleads) C'mon guys, it was a joke, guys?

Toad: (waves merrily) See you after school, Spyke! (He and Freddy turn around. Lance continues to stare at Evan.)

Evan: (nervous) What do you want, Lance?

Lance: (whispers) Give her this note and I'll let you chose which arm I break, okay?

Evan: (takes note) Sure thing, Lance. I'll give it to Kitty.

Lance: (hisses) Which arm do you want?

Evan: (considers his limited options) Left.

Lance: (Winks) Left it is, then. And remember- you break your word and I break your right arm, too. (Lance turns around and continues carving Kitty's likeness.)

Evan: (staring at clock) I hope this detention never ends...

  
  


THE END

  
  


Author's Note: I wrote about Spyke because he received the most requests for a songfic. If you didn't like this, then you should've asked for someone else. Seriously, you can still pick who gets the next song, but if you complain just remember it only takes one phone call to Egypt and you've got Four Horsemen breathing down your neck, so flame at your own risk. =^-^=


End file.
